Gouenji Shuuya
Gouenji Shuuya(豪炎寺修也), (Axel Blaze in the dub), is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He is Yūka Gōenji's older brother. Originally the ace striker of Kidokawa Seishū Junior High, Gōenji transferred to Raimon Junior High. He becomes its ace striker, later Inazuma Japan's. His hissatsu technique is one of the strongest techniques in the team. Background When he was young, Gōenji was shown to be a talented player. His parents would often come to his games to cheer for him. They said that he had a talent for soccer and were tremendously happy for it. However, after his mother's death, it appeared as if his father became a whole other person. He wants Gōenji to quit soccer and become a doctor. Gōenji and his father have been arguing about this subject ever since. Right before the finals in the Football Frontier last year between Kidokawa Seishū and Teikoku, Yūka had an accident and was in a coma ever since. After this, Gōenji's father grew even worse. Yūka was hospitalized in Inazuma General Hospital, where Gōenji's father worked. He also have a little crush on Natsumi and also speculated that he is married to her. Appearance He has fiery white hair and zigzag eyebrows. He usually looks very serious. Personality He is cool and calm at most situations. He cares deeply for his sister and has a strong passion for soccer. Plot Overview Season 1: Football Frontier Arc Gōenji's sister, Yūka, was in a coma because of Kageyama's interference to stop him from playing against Teikoku. He keeps an amulet made by her, and vowed to never play soccer again. But then he was struck by Endō's "never give up" attitude, and Natsumi's persuasion telling him that his sister would have wanted her to play soccer the most, regains his passion for the game. He changes his promise to become the champion of the Football Frontier. Gōenji thought that if he hadn't played soccer, the accident wouldn't have happened to Yūka, and that how can he relax and play soccer when she is suffering. Gōenji keeps an amulet made by Yūka, transferred to Raimon, and swore that until she wakes up, he won't play soccer. Natsumi Raimon was able to convince him to return to soccer. When they finished their match against the original Inazuma Eleven, He and Kazemaru Ichirōta were taught how to use the Flame Weather Vane. However, their numerous attempts failed. Kageno Jin, their team's main defender, then observes the original one and analyzes it, helping them perfectly master it. Season 2: Aliea Academy Arc He got kicked out of the team after he got distracted on a match against Aliea Academy. Later, the Raimon Eleven hear of rumors of the "Flame Striker" in Okinawa and travel there to find him, in the hopes that he is Gouenji. Later on, on the match against Epsilon Remastered, Gouenji views the match under a disguise (an orange and black hoodie) and it is shown that he and Raiden Hijikata know each other. Later on in the match, three mystierous men try and take Gouenji away but he tricks them. He runs back to the match and at the last minute he rejoins the team. The Raimon Eleven are delighted that he came back to Raimon Eleven. In the second half he is able to score 2 goals with Fire Tornado and Bakunetsu Storm and they won the match. Season 3: Challenge to the World He was almost out of the team again because his father wants him to study in Germany of becoming a doctor but he was able to show his father how much he loves soccer and he still stays in the team. He makes a new hissatsu technique called "GrandFire" with Hiroto and Toramaru between Argentina even though they lose, 2-1. Gōenji is the voice of reason of the team. He is the type of person who keeps his past a secret from others. He's a great friend and is relaxed in a game even though the odds of winning are against him. However, when his team mates aren't doing their best, he reminds them that they are the best team in Japan and nothing can hold them back from reaching the top. Movie In the movie he learns a new move called Maximum Fire. Quotes *"I believe in Endou" *"I Promise..... Yuuka" Hissatsu Individual *'SH Fire Tornado' (ファイアトルネード) *'SH 'Fire Tornado Remastered' (ファイアトルネードかい)' *'SH' Tender Violence *'SH Bakunetsu Storm (ばくねつストーム)' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw'' (ばくねつスクルー) *'''SH' Flame Burner''' *'SH Maximum Fire '(最大火炎) Combination *'SH Dragon Tornado' with Someoka (ドラゴントルネード) *'SH Inazuma Drop' with Kabeyama (イナズマおとし) *'SH ''Inazuma One' ' '''with Endō (イナズマ1ご) *'SH ''' ''Inazuma One Drop' ''' '''with Kabeyama and Endō (イナズマ1ごおとし) *'SH Flame Weather Vane' with Kazemaru (ほのおのかざみどり) *'SH Inazuma Break' with Kidō and Endō or with Kidō and Coach Hibiki (イナズマブレイク) **[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Break_V2 Inazuma Break V2] with''' Kidō and '''Endō (イナズマブレイクV2) *'SH 'Emperor Penguin No. 2'' with Kidō and Ichinose (こうていペンギン2ご) *'SH 'Final Tornado' with Endō, Domon, and Ichinose *'SH''Crossfire' with Fubuki (クロスファイア) *'SHCrossfire Remastered' with Fubuki *'SH' The Earth' with the rest of the Raimon team (ジ･アース) *'SH 'Tiger Storm' with Toramaru (タイガストーム) *'''SH 'Grand Fire'' with Hiroto and Toramaru (グランドファイア)''' Trivia *Blaze, his last name in the dub, is a pun on his techniques since most of them involve fire. *All of his individaul hissatsu techniques are only fire. *All of his moves are all Shoot Hissatsu's. Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan